Judgment Day
by The Hassassin
Summary: It's the end of the world as we know it with Gear as the sole human survivor. This is his journal of his attempt to save the world. Warning: Dark, scifi overtones, cursing, multiple character death.
1. Log Zero

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Static Shock. If I did, I wouldn't be writing on because it would just be plain old fiction, and I wouldn't be a FAN, I'd own it!

Warnings: End of the World, Sci-Fi feel.

Log Zero-

I begin my journey back in time to stop all this madness, to save Virgil, and to stop the end of the human race. Everything started with the bang, with Alva and his greed. At first it merely created the initial metahumans: me, Virgil, Ebon, and the others, but then Ebon unleashed his second bang and caused a wave of new bang babies to surface. Among them was the one I've nicknamed Judgment. She was gifted with the most unique ability I've ever seen, the power to control souls. She could make spirits of both the living and the dead do what she willed, giving her unbelievable power. Virgil and I finally cornered her one day in June, about a week after she had first appeared on the streets. What happened then is something I can never forget.

We fought with Judgment for what seemed like the better part of an hour. It had come to a standstill, due to my mysterious ability to withstand her powers when she attempted to control me or Virgil. Unable to take over control of my body, Judgment summoned up every dead soul on the planet in an attempt to crush us. It was utter chaos, Judgment lost control as the spirits of everyone that had ever lived wreaked havoc on the world of the living, spreading to every corner of the globe. Judgment fell unconscious and I assume stayed that way the whole time, we left right away to see what we could do to stop what she had done.

We were couldn't do a thing though. Virgil was able to destroy the spirits with his powers, but when faced with his mother's soul, he simply sat down as she slit his throat. I managed to survive, because to my power to resist them, but in that I was alone. No one else survived those three horrible days full of death and destruction. I can only assume Judgment never regained consciousness and simply died of thirst because I never found her body. We never stood a chance though, because even with the few like Virgil who could stop them, the dead vastly outnumber the living.

I spent the next ten years traveling, looking for survivors. When I didn't find any, I returned to Dakota, and started researching how to go back and stop it all from happening. After years of research, I've finally, found it, a way to go back to after the second big bang and inhabit my younger body. I've been unable to get it to go back any farther though, because my mind and body were drastically altered during the second bang. I'm leaving this note in a container I've made that will keep its contents intact even after I journey back in time. I'll only be able to use each time before I go back, so I'm going to store a record of my work each time. If my trip fails, then I leave this as a warning to those who come to Earth looking for a home: Go back, as only death awaits you here.

-Richard Foley A.K.A. Gear, Last survivor of the human race.

Please comment, review, criticize, flame, anything, its my first fic so I'd love SOME kind of response, even if its to tell me that I should never write again.


	2. Log One

Disclaimer: Why are you even reading this! I said I don't own Static Shock the first time around! Just leave me alone and sue someone with some money.

Authors Note: When Gear did his time travel teleport thing last time around, he was 45 and it had been 30 years since Judgment killed everyone, so for the entry this time he's now mentally 75 years old, though still physically 45.

Log One-

I never expected my first trip into the past to turn out so strangely. The very first thing I did once I successfully went back and replaced my past self was to tell Virgil about Judgment and what had happened. I figured that with his help I could easily gather information about Judgment and how to stop her. Things don't always go how you plan them.

Virgil didn't believe me at all; in fact he thought I was going crazy! He had J'onn come down from the Watchtower just so he could look me over. J'onn couldn't sense anything more than a jumbled mess in my mind, I just thought to fast for him to comprehend, so he and the rest of the Justice League had me put into Arkham Asylum, just one cell away from the Joker.

It's lucky I _was_ near the Joker though, or I would have wasted a lot more time rotting there. Arkham was a terrible place; half the people there were criminals who got out of jail by attempting suicide. The Joker had planned an extremely idiotic escape for the next day, and by taking advantage of the commotion caused while they were recapturing him I was able to escape myself.

I starting gathering information on Judgment, who she was and were she lived. It turned out she was a homeless girl named Sarah Morte who had frequented the community center until about a year before her father died and she started living on the streets. Her father had ironically owned a voodoo shop and had been so far in debt that he committed suicide. When she saw how much money her father owed that she now had to pay off Sarah decided she was better off disappearing for a while.

I was able to get close enough to Sarah to get a hair sample but before I could get anything else Virgil and the Justice League showed up to capture me. The moment Judgment saw the League she started calling up spirits. Everything happened all over again, just like before. It took only two days for all seven members of the league to fall, and then I was alone again.

Judgment's hair was extremely useful, because I was able to extract her DNA from it. Through that I was able to find out how her powers worked. She is able to summon spirits that normally wander around unseen physical bodies and control them to destroy or control other souls. There is no way to destroy the spirits she summons, at least not through normal means like guns.

I was also able to find out how I survived her attacks, though it won't do me any good. Terrifyingly enough, I don't have a soul. Most people need a soul to mediate between their mind and their body, enabling access to thoughts and memories and allowing the mind to rest while the body sleeps. Because of my powers I don't have one, and while this has made my mind faster I've lost a lot of my intuition and creativity.

I'm going to go back again, erasing my 15 year old mind and replacing it with my now 75 year old one. Maybe with the knowledge I've gained I can find some way to contain Judgment's power, as I doubt I can get close enough to kill her. If I can't find a way then the next time I write in here I will be 105.

-Richard Foley A.K.A. Gear, Last survivor of the human race


	3. Log Two

Disclaimer: I said I don't own Static Shock! So don't sue me. (P.S. If anyone actually does own the fandom and is posting here, I'll eat my shoes).

Author's note: As some of my extremely nice and ego-boosting reviewers have noticed there's no dialogue in this fic. That's because I'm doing a journal that he only updates every 30 years, right before he goes back. The story is really going to be more about exploring Gear's psyche as he gets older and crazier. I'm thinking about doing a companion fic from Virgil's perspective happening in the present though. Oh, and Gear is now a venerable 105 in this post.

Log Two-

Why does everyone seem to think you're crazy when you tell them the world's about to end? I tried just going straight to the Justice League this and explaining situation, but of course they didn't believe me. Sure they seemed nice enough and listened patiently while I told them what was going to happen, but once I was done they just oh so politely asked if I could take a month-long vacation from superhero work. Assholes.

Virgil was no help this time around either. He practically forced me to do what the League said, threatening to tell my parents about my alter ego if I didn't. I was able to get Backpack to set up some cameras around Judgment regular hideouts, so I could see when her powers emerged and maybe try to get her it that happens next time around. I didn't really feel like that was enough though, so I also got Backpack to take some hair samples too. Of course, that idiot Virgil got in my way again, showing up just as Backpack was delivering Judgment's hair samples.

I realized what it looked right away, and knew there was nothing I could do to explain why I was stalking some seemingly innocent homeless girl. I tried to run, but Virgil caught up and used his 'static cling' to stick me to the ceiling. The Justice League had no idea what to do with me, since they'd never had to deal with a superhero stalker before. I can't blame them, as I doubt there have been many 15 year old boys who weren't superheroes stalking 13 year old girls before either. While the League was trying to decide whether or not to hand me in to the police, Judgment struck.

After a quick apology, I was let out of my holding cell by J'onn. He and the rest of the idiots in the League had decided it would be best if we offered support from the Watchtower. They really didn't seem to take any of my warnings seriously and just rushed in head on to face her.

Flash and Wonder Woman were dead in three seconds. Judgment had taken control of Superman and seemed to be having a lot of fun watching Green Lantern trying to fight him. The only one really able to fight off Judgment's attacks was Hawkgirl. Her mace seemed to just cut through Judgment summoned spirits. It took about a full minute for Judgment to realize just how big a threat Hawkgirl was. Like a child bored with her toys she killed off Superman and Green Lantern and focused her attention on Hawkgirl. Once Judgment realized how useless summoning other souls was against her, she took another approach. Partially taking over Hawkgirl's body she immobilized her arms while she sent her army of souls after her. With vindictive pleasure she cut her apart piece by piece, at one point even forcing Hawkgirl to bite off her own finger. Like always though her powers got the better of her and she collapsed, spirits appearing out of thin air to attack people all over the world.

J'onn, who had been at the other side of the Watchtower during the fight, called me over to him. With a horrified look on his face he made me look through the Watchtower's telescope at Mars, which was now white with raging souls. I hadn't realized Judgment's powers would reach that far, and with to my horror I saw that there were some from Earth headed towards us. Unable to touch me, they quickly killed J'onn, and left.

After it was all over, I decided to see just how far Judgment's power's had reached. Traveling in the Javelin I stopped at every known inhabited planet looking for signs of sentient life. There was nothing anywhere I went. Even the Gaurdians of the Universe, creators of the Green Lantern Corp, were gone. Dismayed, I went back to Earth to do some thinking.

I think the only way to stop Judgment is to kill her. If I can't do by normal means, then I'll need to steal Hawkgirl's mace, it's the only thing that seemed to work against her powers. This time when I go back I'm definitely going to do it.

-Richard Foley A.K.A. Gear, Last survivor of any race.


End file.
